


Third Date's a Charm

by AShortInfinity



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AShortInfinity/pseuds/AShortInfinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Hook and Emma go back to her place after their third date, the pirate wonders if she'll ever tell the rest of her family about their secret love affair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Date's a Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lil cute thing I wrote because I haven't written in a while and I'm trying to get back into the swing of things.  
> Does it follow canon? Nah.  
> Do I really care? Nah.  
> Just some fluffy fluff because this pairing makes me want to drown in tears :)  
> Enjoy.

“Was this a satisfactory date for you, Miss Swan?”

           

Emma rolled her eyes, fumbling with her keys outside the apartment she shared with her parents. “You don’t have to keep asking me if I’ve had a good time, Killian. This is our third date for Christ’s sake.”

 

The pirate frowned just slightly. “I just want to make sure you’re happy, Emma.”

 

She chuckled and gave him a quick peck. “Trust me, Captain, if I weren’t happy, I wouldn’t be letting you into my apartment right now.”

 

Killian raised an eyebrow. “You’re taking me inside for a nightcap, love?”

 

“If by nightcap you mean coffee, then yes.”

 

Emma unlocked the door and moseyed inside the cozy apartment. It was hard to think of herself in the situation she was in; smiling, generally enjoying life, with an overall handsome man that was making her feel this way…

 

“You seem to be lost in thought,” Killian commented. “Thinking about me naked already?”

 

Emma blushed and smacked his arm. “Get over yourself, I’m just…in a good mood.”

 

“So…is that a yes for the nightcap then?”

 

She laughed and shook her head. “Unfortunately, I could only occupy my parents and Henry until about midnight, so you have to be gone by then, and a few drinks under your belt will probably not help anyone.”

 

Hook sighed. “When are you going to tell Prince Charming and Lady Snow about me? About…us?”

 

Emma shed her jacket and laid it over a chair, going to the pantry and rooting around for the coffee grounds. Once she had found it, she turned around and glanced at him, waiting patiently and eagerly for her answer.

 

She shrugged. “I don’t know Killian…when the time is right, I guess.”

 

He huffed. “And when is that supposed to be?”

 

“Why does it matter?” She frowned, starting to make the coffee with her back to him.

 

“Because…” He began, and suddenly she felt his arms around her waist and his warm breath on her ear, “I want to show you off, love. I want to walk down the street with you and have people look at us and know that I am yours and you…” He kissed her neck sensually. “…are mine.”

 

Chills ran down Emma’s spine; the damn pirate knew her weaknesses well, but she wasn’t about to give in so easily. She continued making the coffee as if his actions barely phased her, pouring out two cups, one black for herself and one with three sugars for him, turning around to hand it to him as she said, “How about I tell them tomorrow?”

 

He blinked, taking the coffee in surprise. “Honestly?”

 

Emma nodded, slightly taken aback by herself but knowing deep down that it was the right move. “You and I are becoming more serious Killian, and it’s only fair to you and to my family that I’m honest.” She smiled and kissed him softly. “You make me happy, and I want them to know that.”

 

He grinned and took a sip of the coffee. “So does this set us up for a fourth date then?”

 

Emma laughed and moved towards the couch. “Come on. It’s only ten, we still have time for a movie.”

 

Hook raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure love? You know those damn things can’t hold my attention for very long.”

 

She chuckled. “I’ll put on something you’ve already seen then.”

 

“What’s the point of—…oh.”

 

Emma wiggled her eyebrows and the two laughed as then cuddled next to each other on the small couch and started to watch the beginning of “I Am Legend”. It didn’t take long for Killian to sigh loudly—a sign that he was already bored—and set his half-drunk cup of coffee down on the end table. He tried to hold off for as long as he could, not wanting to push Emma into anything since she had made it abundantly clear that she prefers to take things slow, but it was hard to resist the curvature of her neck and the soft, inviting skin—

 

“Are you going to make a move or what?” Emma grumbled. “I’m going to be dead by the end of the night at this rate.”

 

Killian hesitated a moment, surprised by Emma’s carefree attitude, but not waiting too long in case she lost it. He pressed his lips to her neck, tasting her pale skin as he planted small kisses up to her jawline, across her chin, eventually capturing her lips with his own, kissing her deeply and passionately, as if trying to show her how much he cared with just the one kiss.

 

Emma wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in tighter and turning their bodies so she was laying on the couch and he was on top of her. She noticed his hesitation to move his hand anywhere she might deem inappropriate, and though it was very sweet and touching, she just wanted to feel as close to him as she could in the fleeting hours they had. She placed his hand on her waist, and he slid it down to her hip, gripping her tightly and pressing her hips against his.

 

Killian moved from kissing her lips back down to her neck and across her collarbone, leaving small bites wherever he paused and she gasped just slightly. Emma, in retaliation, moved her hands to unbutton his shirt, running her fingers over the hairs on his chest, down to his abs that flexed at her touch. She smirked and grabbed one of his belt loops, pulling him back into her, and he chuckled.

 

“You’re eager tonight, Miss Swan.”

 

She smirked. “Maybe I’ve just been waiting for too long, Mr. Jones.”

 

“Then what are you waiting for love?”

 

“Yea Emma, what are you waiting for?”

 

The two of them froze, and Emma swore she felt her heart collapse in her chest. Looking past Killian, she saw David and Mary Margaret standing in the doorway, and she nearly fainted from pure embarrassment. Even if the two weren’t her parents, getting caught with your secretive boyfriend grinding on you on the couch you and your roommates share is still not an ideal situation.

 

“You guys are home early,” Emma commented, attempting to make everything seem normal.

 

“Henry wanted to go back to Regina’s early tonight…” Mary Margaret said slowly. “Can I ask what exactly is going on here?”

 

Killian got off of Emma and buttoned up his shirt, his face scarlet just like hers. She looked at her mother and opened her mouth to explain, but realizing she really had no explanation, shut it again.

           

David frowned. “You told us you were working late tonight on a case in the woods.”

           

“To be fair, we were in the woods together,” Killian began, but one glare from Prince Charming shut him up real quick.

           

“Mom, Dad,” Emma sighed. “I guess this is as good a time as any to tell you that Hook and I are sort of…dating.”

           

While Mary Margaret smiled with joy for her daughter, David merely frowned harder.

           

“Are you trying to tell me that my daughter is getting together with some… _pirate_?!”

           

“Hey, mate—”

           

“David it isn’t like that—”

           

“No, I want to hear it from her!” David said angrily. “I want to know why our own daughter felt like it was okay to lie to her parents about someone she was involved in, because I remember asking her yesterday if there was anyone in town she might be interested in dating, and she definitely said no.”

           

Emma pinched her nose and retorted, “Because you blow up like this! Yes, I am dating a pirate, and his name is Killian and we’ve gone out on three dates. I honestly did not think it was that big of a deal because I happen to be thirty and my own person, and yes, you are my parents, and I’m sorry I kept this from you, but I know you two are picky people and I wanted to make sure this was something serious before telling you two!”

           

There was a long pause and David muttered, “So is it serious since you two are practically having sex on our couch?”

           

Emma glared at him. “I’m sorry dad, but you have no right to be angry at me. Just because you were fawning over mom for God knows how long and I have the guts to admit that I might actually love someone—”

           

“Hang on,” Mary Margaret interrupted. “You…you love him?”

           

Emma blinked, realizing that she had in fact said that she loved Hook.

           

_Fuck_.

           

Did she?

           

She glanced at him, and he was staring at her, his eyes wide with shock and wonder, his lips parted as if he wanted to say something but just not knowing what there was left to say. Emma blushed for the third time that night and shrugged.

           

“Yea, I mean, in a way, I guess I—”

           

Killian cut her off with a deep kiss, holding her cheek with his hand and resting his forehead against hers when he pulled away. “I love you too, Miss Swan.”

           

Emma beamed and hugged him tightly, and Mary Margaret, always a sucker for love, came over and hugged the two of them, happy tears streaming down her face because for the first time since knowing her daughter again, she was truly happy.

           

David was still conflicted, but Emma stood and hugged him as well, and he knew that, even though she was still his daughter, he just had to trust her. Even if who the man she was in love with just so happened to be an infamous pirate.

           

“Can you just promise me one thing?” He asked.

           

“What’s that?”

           

“…can you please never let me see the two of you doing anything beyond kissing again?”


End file.
